


[Art Post] Illustrations for 'You, Me, Ice Cream, and a Bicycle'

by Lightpoint



Series: Niima Cove [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Art post, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, Mostly Worksafe, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: So I've been illustrating 'You, Me, Ice Cream, and a Bicycle,' because I got a tablet and Autodesk, and wanted to see what would happen. I figured that I'd post them here, because I just didn't want to put them in the main story.  Any rating differences will be separated out by chapter. So far there's just one semi-NSFW pic in chapter 4. The rest are perfectly worksafe.





	1. Miscellaneous Pics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You, Me, Ice Cream, and a Bicycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407746) by [Lightpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint). 



> Miscellaneous YMICB! I'll be adding to these as I make them.

****

**Cover Art:**  
**Rey standing above Niima Cove.**

**With the title:**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/7d1c02c1-9a43-45ab-bcea-c271d85c69c6.png.html)

**Without the title:**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/ymicbcover.png.html)

**Rey, Finn, and Poe :D**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/3dd69603-956a-4918-9ddb-2222aa954b2e.png.html)

**A serious conversation on the couch:**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/5b05df00-1feb-4609-8b4f-6c9d0b7c4d2e.png.html)

**Early 'Hug' Portrait**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/14f59427-9b0f-4d47-b83c-4cad945c251c.png.html)


	2. Maybe this should be the real cover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist drawing the cove...This specifically goes with Chapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke sitting in one of the caves. Again, Chapter 11 pic...

**Niima Cove:**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/4216ba56-d3b9-4fd9-b3d8-e722bec52ab1.png.html)


	3. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for an upcoming chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with Autodesk Sketchbook on my tablet <3

That's Rey's couch, just so you know :) 

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/612d3709-7ea2-4786-871f-59a5c89f7a6c.png.html)


	4. Chapter 12 Illustration, NSFW: strategic shadow and sheet placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that [Chapter 12: Insulation ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407746/chapters/19725790) is up, I can post THIS. It's NSFW, meaning 'suggestive', but there's strategic shadowing and a sheet.

**Chapter 12: Insulation**

[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/54319fb6-311d-4475-8609-27133c90326f.png.html)


End file.
